Dark Avengers (The New 52)
Dark Avengers in Marvel - The New 52. Information Dark Avengers is a branch of the Avengers dedicated to dealing with mystical and supernatural threats. Its founding members include Ghost Rider, Jimmy Hudson, Amergin, Armagatto, and Dr. Strange. History In the Dark Armagatto has a terrible premonition, and foresees that a gathering of magic-users will stop it. Amergin is called to help her while he struggles using the Wand of Armagatto, trying to recreate his ex-girlfriend Carrie Johns. Scarlet Witch goes on a rampage when she is separate from her human host Summer Moore. Duplicates of Summer begin appearing all over the world, and she goes to see Ghost Rider for help. Dr. Strange is called in to deal with Scarlet Witch when the Avengers can't, and she enlists the help of Jimmy Hudson. Scarlet Witch begins to turn insane with the loss of Summer Moore, and Armagatto gives her the names of those conspiring against her. Dr Strange and Hudson begin casting their own heavy incantations to fight her influence. Ghost Rider argues with his girlfriend Dagger, as she is uncomfortable with him using another body so they can physically touch and have sex. Summer asks Ghost Rider to investigate and possess her, then Dagger storms out when he tries to use this body to seduce her. Dr Strane and Hudson begin performing rituals together to try and figure out what's wrong. Summer Moore tries to kill herself, but Ghost Rider rescues her. Armagatto has Amergin recruit the reluctant Mindwipe to their team. Ghost Rider and Summer get into a car crash when Scarlet Witch attacks them on the road. Ghost Rider and Summer escape. Dagger returns to find Hudson in her apartment looking for Ghost Rider, and he warns her about Summer Moore. Amergin and Mindwipe fight when Mindwipe refuses to join their team. Armagatto begins to experience withdrawal, and visits her drug dealer to help focus the visions. Dr Strange tries to fight off the Summer duplicates and runs into Aergin. Ghost Rider tries to take Summer to Amergin, but he messes up and Scarlet Witch finally captures her. Armagatto has finally gathered her team of magic-users. Ghost Rider tells them to screw off for messing up the spell, and leaves to find Summer. The rest of the team attacks Scarlet Witch through her madness, and are blinded by visions. Hudson realizes he can fix things by restoring Summer to Scarlet Witch, and undoing Armagatto's spell. Ghost Rider tries to stop him but is unable to possess Hudson. Summer and Scarlet Witch are reattached, ending the conflict at the girl's expense. Armagatto tells them all of the threat she predicted, and Hudson kicks her tarot cards over before they all storm off and refuse. Armagatto declares that they have not averted her prediction, and the terrible future is still coming. Hudson, Ghost Rider, Amergin and Dr Strange begin having terrible nightmares. They visit Armagatto for an explanation, and he reveals that these are premonitions of things to come. They can only be avoided by teaming together. The heroes decide to reluctantly join, with the exception of Mindwipe who can no longer control his own powers. Armagatto finally collapses on the floor in pain, insisting that it's too late and Cane has already risen. This is continued in Rise of the Vampires. Much more to be added... Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:Dark Avengers